Pirate Edventures
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: In a world of piracy and stricked marines, can 3 unlikely kids find the greatest treasure ever known? Read and find out! WARNING! LOTS of language and blood! You've been warned. w
1. I

**I'm getting back into story making! Remember. My ADHD and Turrets will make it hard; but hey, it's just fun to write stories again! My goal is to make thirty chapters or more. If I can do that, I'll be happy. This story is dedicated to my good friend Demonic Lil Angel, whose bitch of a mother banned her from the internet because she replied to a friend's comment! This is for you girl! Enjoy. And I own nothing.**

**OoooO**

It was a beautiful day at the Marine Academy. A massive island that was one massive school! In the center of the school entrance was a silver statue. It showed a muscular man, with five o-clock shadow, a captain's cape, and a Marine suit. "Yup. That's dad." Said an auburn haired boy who was walking with his two friends. These three boys were the Eds, the heroes of this tale. Well, a few of the heroes. The auburn haired one was Ed the lovable lump. The grey haired one with the black ski cap was Double-D, the brains. And the shorter, spikey blue haired one was Eddy, the leader. And all three of them were wearing Marine uniforms.

"Marine Academy 9. Four star rooms, five star meals, and super advanced classes. The greatest school in the world…" Double-D started drooling "Education awaits!" by now, Eddy was… well, how to put it… let's go with, 'board as fuck'. "School. Yay." He grumbled sarcastically, causing Double-D to turn "What? You don't like school?" "FUCK NO!" Eddy screamed, sending a blast of hot hair at Double-D. The Sockhead waved his hand in front of his face "Do you ever brush your teeth?"

Ed jumped on his friend's head "What? And get rid of my many fungly friends?" Ed showed his gums, showing they were covered in germs. "Good lord!" Double-D turned booger green "I'm going to be ill!" Eddy turned pail "I don't know who to feel worse for. Ed. Or the germs."

After a few minutes of Double-D being 'ill', they walked into the building. Inside was like a five star hotel! Everything was spick and span. And students in Marine outfits were walking around. "Nice place." Said Eddy, who was moderately, impressed "We best make our way to the front desk. No dilly dawdling today." Double-D said as he started walking on. Ed just jumped around while Eddy pondered something 'Fest school, fresh rep… fresh pigeons.' Eddy smirked to himself, thinking up all kinds of scams.

"Well, well, well…" the grin Eddy had faded into a scowl, knowing who the voice belonged to "What the hell are you doing here, shovel chin?" it was in fact Kevin standing behind him. His white suit replaced his usual outfit, along with a backwards marine cap. "I could ask you the same thing." Kevin said, trying to get a reaction out of Eddy "Oh just shut up!" it worked.

With Double-D, he was working out the papers for his and his friends' entry into the school "That should do it." He said, turning the papers over to the school secretary. A rather large woman, all muscle. "These are your new class schedules." She said in a very feminine voice, taking Double-D by surprise "Oh… alright…" he walked off, giving a mental note "Don't tick her off". "Fellow-oh good lord…"

Kevin and Eddy were preparing to fight. All the kids were surrounding them, yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while Ed was yelling "Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Kevin got into a martial arts stance, while Eddy just stood there "What? Too afraid to move, Dorky?" asked Kevin. Eddy just gave a big smirk "Doesn't matter if I get into a stance. You can't hurt me, pillow hands."

Yep. Kevin snapped. He rushed at Eddy, sending a punch… right into the poor guy's face. Eddy went flying into a wall, and onto the ground. Kevin stated laughing "What's that about not hurting you?" the kids started chanting Kevin's name. "Like I said…"

Complete and utter silence. Eddy got up! "What? HOW!" Kevin was dumbfounded while Double-D rubbed his forehead "You can't hurt me…" Eddy stretched his mouth to a very large length "Because I'm a Rubber Man!" Kevin and everyone were awestruck "Ready shovel chin?" Eddy ran at Kevin, stretching his arm far back "Gum-Gum…!" "W-Wait!" too late.

"PISTOL!"

**OoooO**

**It feels great to be back in story telling! RnR! Tell me whatcha think!**


	2. II

**Woot! Woot! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**OoooO**

"We are so fucked"

That was all the Eds could think as they sat in the principal's office. The man from the statue was head of the entire school, tapping his fingers on his chair, watching the three kids sweat. "You beat up a student." He finally said "One of the top students in this school…" as the minutes of silence passed, things felt more and more intense. The beads of sweat turned into bullets as soon as the principal coughed "I have looked at your records from previous schools, and I'm quite surprised." He took out three books "Eddward, 4.0 GPA and master swordsman. Ed, my own son, toughest skin I've ever seen. Eddy, prankster and user of the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit." There was yet another pause, causing the Eds to sweat MORE.

"You three… and PERFECT!" he laughed happily, making the Eds sigh in relief "In my time at this school, I have never seen someone take down Kevin!" he handed them golden badge, making Eddy drool "Welcome to Marine Academy 9. I expect great things from you." Ed smiled "So we're not in trouble?" he asked with hope, causing the principal to laugh "Oh you three, of course you're in trouble." The Eds turned white "Your punishment is to clean every bathroom in the school." "But there are exactly 400 bathrooms in this school!" Double-D protested "And if they are not all clean by the end of the year, you three will be held back. Do I make myself clear?" the three nodded, and the Eds had thought one thing at the end of this talk.

"We ARE so fucked."

OoooO

It was lunch time. Or as Double-D calls it, 'Catastrophe waiting to happen'. Eddy always had a knack for starting a food fight; which is less fun than it sounds. Especially when you're always pegged as 'responsible' for the fight, even though it was your friend who did it. But anyway, the kids were enjoying their meals. The tables were split into a system of 'Clans' as some called it. The jocks, the geeks, the popular kids, emo's, Frodo's, future mafia… you really don't wanna know.

The Eds got to sit with the jocks today, considering Eddy beat the shit out of Kevin, who now had a broken arm. A few were pouring gravy down Ed's throat, chanting "Go! Go! Go!" causing Double-D to rub his aching head. Eddy was telling how he beat up Kevin to a few jocks "So I stretched my arm back a LONG way, and shot it at shovel chin like a ROCKET! If his arm didn't take the pain, his face would've!" Eddy and a few of the jocks started laughing. "So Eddy dude, how'd ya got those fucking awesome powers?" asked one jock, making Eddy shrug his shoulders "I was out fishing with the guys, found it in the water, and ate it. Nothing special."

"Oh, oh!" Ed called out "Do the thing I like!" the lump was excited to see what Eddy was gonna do "Alright lumpy. But only once." Eddy pinched his nose, and his entire head inflated like a balloon! "Yaay!" Ed cheered happily. Kevin, who was sitting at the table, just scoffed "You think you're so special?" he asked, causing Eddy to look at him "The Grand Line is full of people who ate Devil Fruits. You're just one of the litters compared to them." Eddy gained a vein in his forehead "So what? I'm rubber! Nothing can hurt me!" this caused Kevin to laugh "It's a Level ONE Devil Fruit! It's nothing."

Double-D raised an eyebrow "Level One? There are levels of Devil Fruits?" Kevin nodded at the question.

"We all know Devil Fruits give incredible powers. Fire breath, diamond skin, even rubber body. But there are three levels. Level One gives random effects; random, sometimes useless powers. Level Two are the Animal Devil Fruits. Giving you the ability to become an animal; or a human animal hybrid. And finally… the Level Three. Elemental Devil Fruits. Known as the God Fruit. The user is virtually invincible. Their body literally becomes an element! These three types are separate, because of one fact. Devil Fruit aren't made equal."

Kevin gave a smirk "Get it now, dorky? To the rest of the world, you're nothing." There was a short silence. But of course, silence don't last "Are you done?" Eddy asked "I don't give a shit about that. I won't go down so easily." He gave a smile "If the world is strong, I just need to get stronger." Eddy got up and walked off.

Kevin sat there, once again dumbfounded "What the hell happened to that dork? Two years ago, he was nothing. Now… what the hell happened?" Double-D chuckled and answered "He met his father."

**OoooO**

**Ooooo! Things are getting interesting! Tell me whatcha think, guys!**


	3. III

**I'll try to have a new chapter once a week. Follow if ya wanna know when the new chapter is out! Anyway, here ya go.**

**OoooO**

3:00 AM

The Eds were currently cleaning the bathrooms "This fucking sucks!" Eddy said with anger "A good butt finds its own potato salad, Eddy." Ed said while standing on the ceiling. Double-D decided a long time ago to no question Ed's speeches. Just go with them "Well we wouldn't have to deal with this is someone didn't give Kevin a broken arm." Double-D said with annoyance "Cram it elephant brain. Besides, he deserved it!" Eddy shot back "Not everything is solved by violence. You could have just walked away." "Yeah right." Double-D rolled his eyes "Well I have found one way to shorten our sentence." Ed smiled "Do tell!" the sock hat wearing Ed-Boy got off the ground, finally having gotten rid of all the grime in the tile crevices "I signed us up for the Last Friend program."

This caused Eddy to finally snap "WHAT!" he screamed "Why the hell did you sign us up for THAT?" this caused Double-D to sigh "Everyone deserves this, Eddy." Ed was officially confused "What's a last friend thingy?" he asked "Ask Sockhead, lumpy." Eddy was too annoyed to say anything else. "Well, Ed. The last friend program is where pirates set up for the death penalty get someone to talk to." This caused Ed to smile "Yaay! Pirates!" the lump started running around the ceiling with a goofy grin. Eddy grumbled "Fine. But I won't like it."

OoooO

It was currently Special Gym Training.

The gym was an entire section of the island! At least the size of SIX football fields! Kids were sparing, lifting weights and racing. Double-D was sword training with some top level students. He had two swords in his hands; the left was a backhanded style. Five kids surrounded him, each with a different style of blades. Short, long, broad, medium… and even an ax! Double-D then stated "Go." The five charged, and in a flash, they were in the air with their weapons soaring out of their reach "Two Sword Style 500 Whirls!" the Sockhead placed the blades back in their sheaths,, making a cling sound as the five hit the ground.

Ed was being used as a punching back made of pure diamond! Everyone who hit him in sparing got their head severely hurt. The lump smiled "Where are the fighters?"

Eddy was testing out some new moves on some strong students. He stretched his arm back, spinning it to make it look like a twisler "GUM-GUM RIFLE!" the punch sent a line of kids into a wall! A set of kids came up behind him, but he sent a stretched spin kick at them "GUM-GUM WHIP!" they were sent to the ground! Eddy them jumped into the air, and sent a barrage of punches at the remaining kids "GUM-GUM GATALING!" it looked like he had multiple fists shooting out! When Eddy landed on the ground… he was punched halfway across the room, bouncing a bit "Okay. If I wasn't rubber that would have hurt like fucking Hanna Montana." "Yes. Yes it would have." Eddy groaned. It was Sarah.

"YOU'RE in this school?" Eddy asked as he got up. The girl's current outfit was a basic marine uniform "Well of course! My dad is the principal after all." Eddy started grumbling "And of course Ed didn't say anything…" Sarah started laughing "Ready to test how strong you REALLY are?" Eddy smiled at this "Alright. Loser buys dinner for the winner." Chuckling at the bet, Sarah nodded in agreement.

The two got into fighting stance "Ready?" asked Eddy "Whenever you are, fat head."

The two rushed at each other, ready to battle. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Eddy's stretched punch flew at Sarah, but she grabbed it "Nice range. But it leaves you wide open." Sarah used her strength to throw Eddy into the air, causing him to be a bit surprised "Oh that's fucking IT! Gum-GUM GATALING!" his barrage of punches was sent at Sarah as he started falling. Sarah grabbed his fists, stopping the barrage, and sending Eddy to the ground. "Ready to give up?" asked Sarah "Not one your life. GUM-GUM WHIP!" Eddy tripped Sarah, and then punched her across the room! She landed on her feet, only to see Eddy running at her with his arms stretched behind him. She chuckled "He doesn't give up." She started running at him, the two getting ever closer to the other "GUM-GUM…!" she launched a fist "When will you learn?" "BAZOOKA!" he screamed, launching his arms at her. The attack hit Sarah dead in the stomach! Her eyes were wide with shock, as she fell onto the ground.

Eddy sat on the ground, feeling winded "I'll admit you're good." The orange haired girl started to get up "Okay, okay. You win. I'll buy you dinner tomorrow." She started walking off "I guess it's a date them." As she left, Eddy's eyes widened. Double-D and Ed walked up to him "What's wrong Eddy?" asked Ed "…I have a date…"

**OoooO**

**WOW. Things are getting interesting. What will happen next? Follow to find out!**


	4. IV

**Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Chapter FOUR, guys! Enjoy!**

**OoooO**

1:00 PM

"What'll I do? What'll I do? WHAT'LL I DO?" Eddy was pacing around the room the Eds were staying in "I have a DATE with SARAH!" Eddy was spazing out. Double-D was reading a book on 'How to survive the Idiotic' while Ed was sleeping "It's not a big deal Eddy." Double-D finally said "OF COURSE IT IS!" Eddy yelled "What if it's a trap? What if she brainwashes me into being her personal slave? I'll be Jimmy! FUCK MY LIFE!" Double-D slapped him "Get a hold of yourself man!" Eddy shut up. He sighed and sat down on his bed "What am I gonna do?" he asked "She's Ed's sister. If I told him I was going on a date with her…" he turned white "Oh crap I'm screwed." Double-D shook his head "It's just one date. It's not life threatening." Eddy bonked Double-D on the head "Oh shut it." The Sockhead rubbed his head, wondering why Eddy always had to solve everything with violence. "Well it doesn't matter right now. We're going to the Last Friend Program today. So get over it." The three hairs Ed started grumbling "Oh great."

**OoooO**

The Eds were currently in the underground prison on an island near the school.

Several pirate prisoners started at the boys as three Marine guards walked with the Eds, holding guns. The prison was very large, with stone brick walls and strange silvery blue bars. "Excuse me sir" started Double-D "But what are these strangely colored bars?" he asked "Well, these bars are made of sea stone. One of the only things that can stop Devil Fruit users. And it's as strong as steel." Said one of the Marine guards "You're completely safe." Double-D sighed in relief "Uuug… I don't feel so good…" Eddy said with a semi-green face. "Are you alright Eddy?" Double-D asked "It's alright kids. These bars affect Devil Fruit users. Since your friend here is one, of course it will affect him." Said one of the guards. The sick Eddy sighed "Why do we have to be here?" he asked "This is for the good of the prisoners." The Sockhead said "I want my face to be green too!" Ed said happily. This caused the group to laugh.

"Well, here ya are." A guard placed Eddy in front of a cell. The group left Eddy there, saying they'd be back in 30 minutes. Eddy stood in front of the cell, seeing the man in chains look up at him. "Yo." The man greeted "You must be my last friend." Eddy nodded, sitting down on the ground "I'm Eddy." The boy said "The name's Luke." The man named Luke said "Luke? As in 'Lightning Lance Luke'?" Eddy asked, causing Luke to nod. Luke had peach like skin, thick black hair, and some muscle tone. His clothes were rags; the standard of the prison. "So kid. Whatcha wanna talk about?" Eddy shrugged "No clue. My friend signed me up. And don't call me kid. My name is Eddy." Luke chuckled "Alright. Then I want to tell you a story" Luke began "A story of when I was a Marine student." Eddy's eyes went wide "YOU? A Marine student? You're Lightning Lance Luke! A man with an 80 Million Berrie bounty on your head! And I'm supposed to believe you were a Marine student?"

Luke nodded "I became a pirate for one reason." Eddy raised an eye brow "And what reason was that?" Luke gave a smile "A promise." This perked Eddy's interest "Go on…"

Luke began "Well… it all began 20 years ago… when Gold Roger died…"

"I was twelve at the time. Me and my best friend Joey were outstanding students in Marine Academy 9. Top two of our class. We were brothers in everything but blood… but then it happened. When Gold Roger died, everything changed. Pirates all over said they were going to conquer the Grand Line, and become the next King of the Pirates. This put more stress on the Marines, as they tried to keep order. And even some of the children who wanted to grow up to be Marines decided to become Pirates… including Joey. He wanted the life of freedom and adventure. But then the Marines of the school found out…" Luke shed a tear "They… they killed him… right in front of me…" Eddy started feeling bad for the man. Having your best friend killed is something that never leaves your mind. "And that's the day I swore… I'd become a Pirate… and make all Marines pay for what they did…"

Luke then looked up at Eddy "Kid? What's your dream?"

…

…

…

"Time's up." Thirty minutes passed, and Eddy was picked up by the Marines and his friends. As they walked off, Luke was thinking.

"That kid… he's a lot like his old man." Luke said, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. V

**Chapter FIVE! Yaay!**

**OoooO**

"Alright Eddy. You've fought, won, and you're still kicking… you can do this…" Eddy stood outside the cafeteria, sweating a bit… in a tuxedo. His big date with Sarah was tonight, making him more nervous than Ed when he's around soap. What if she bit off his head? What if she… let's just say Eddy wishes to have kids someday. He took a few breaths, and walked in "Good evening sir" said a waiter "Oh, hi. I'm looking for an orange haired girl. She's waiting for me." The waiter looked through his book, and smiled "Oh of course! Sir Eddy. Miss Sarah is waiting for you." He walked Eddy to a table as classical music played. And what he saw would make a more perverted man turn to stone. Sarah sat there, wearing a Safire blue dress, ruby red lipstick, and her hair was let down. Eddy thought one thing… 'If Ed finds out… I'm dead…'

He sat down, feeling very nervous "Well, you sure can clean up nice." Said Sarah with a smirk "You… you look… WOW." Eddy said with wide eyes "I see you're in a state of shock?" Sarah laughed a bit, looking happy "W-well…" Eddy stammered. He always saw Sarah as a loud mouth BRAT! But now… she looked absolutely gorgeous! How could the person Eddy's hated for so long suddenly be the hottest thing ever? It just didn't seem possible! Yet there she was. "So are you going to stare at me all night, or are we gonna order?" asked Sarah, causing Eddy to snap out of his trance. A waiter was in front of them with a pen and note pad "Now what will the couple are ordering?" at the word 'couple' Eddy turned beet red with embarrassment "Hmm. Lots of stuff…" Sarah said, looking at the menu "But I'll take the lobster." The waiter wrote it down "And for the gentleman?" he asked "I'll take…" the rubber boy drooled "Every meat item on the menu." This caused the waiter to raise an eyebrow "I'm sorry sir, but you don't seem to have the budget for" "Put it on my dad's tab." Interjected Sarah, handing the now starry eyed man a golden card "Right away!"

When the two had their meals in front of them, it appeared Eddy had a pile of meat on one plate… yes. Yes he did.

Sarah seemed a bit astonished that Eddy was eating ALL of that "Uuum… Are you really gonna eat all of that?" she asked. Eddy took a bite of a chicken leg and smiled "Yeah. Why?" Sarah sweat dropped "No reason." As the two ate, they talked. They laughed, told stories, and Eddy reviled the unsolvable mystery "That was YOU?" Sarah laughed, trying not to choke on her food "You would have never suspected!" Eddy already ate two thirds of his meal; his body becoming a bit round "Well what is god's name were the rabid flamingo's for?" she asked, still laughing "Even I don't know!" the two laughed happily. By the time they paid for the meal and left, it was 1 AM!

The two walked to Sarah's dorm room, where they stopped "Well this has been fun." Said Sarah with a smile "I still have no clue how you can eat so much." Eddy chuckled "Well I AM entirely made of rubber. Including my stomach." He patted his belly, which had now digested all the meat. The two laughed a bit, before a bit of silence "Sooo…" said Eddy, trying to break the quiet "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?" Sarah nodded "I'll be looking forward to kicking your butt in gym." She said sportingly "We'll just see about that." He walked off down the hallway after saying goodnight… before Sarah grabbed his arm "Oh the fuck with it." She planted a BIG kiss on his lips! Time slowed down. All outer noise went away, as the moonlight hit the kissing pair from the window. When they broke the kiss, there was a small stream of saliva still connecting their lips. "That was…" Eddy started, and Sarah finished "…Wow…"

**OoooO**

In the Eds' dorm room, Ed was sleeping like a snoring log, while Double-D was reading a book on 'How to silence Idiocy' with a small lamp on to bring in light.

Eddy walked into the room, looking VERY happy "I see your date went well." Double-D said without turning his eyes from his book. Eddy lay down on his bed "Well, I might not have paid for the meal… But I'll pay in another way… because lumpy is gonna rip my mouth off and shove it in my ass."


End file.
